One Piece Legacy: The X Fights part 24
Fisker and Tack were both thumb wrestling, with Shin, Taka, and Ness cheering on their captains. Freya watched it from afar, and Odin was next to her. He saw her have a small grin, and Odin grinned a little. "I'm glad you have friends. I really do. After what happened to you... I was afraid you would never have friends again." Freya nodded, and turned around. "So did I." They ran, heading to the beach. - Gideon was eating ice cream sandwiches, and was sitting on a log. The gentle breeze hit his hair, and he shook his hair, making him look majestic. His friend, stuffed 10 ice cream sandwiches in his mouth, and chewed them all. His friend was a 11 foot tall man, as skinny as a rail, and was wearing armor. He had long arms, and long legs. He was a rare hybrid of the Long arm Tribe, and the Long leg tribe, and was one of the highest ranking members of the crew that Gideon was a part of. The man messily chewed on his ice cream sandwiches, and was giggling in anticipation of meeting Freya. His shaking bothered Gideon, and Gideon eyed him. "Yuto, calm down or I'll castrate you." "I'm sorry... It's just... I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY! WHEN FREYA COMES HERE, I'LL KILL HER, AND THEN THROW HER BODY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN! SHE WILL BE LIKE SOME PIN CUSHION BEFORE I KILL HER THOUGH! HOW COULD ONE WAIT?!" "Easy. In fear of me." Yuto saw Gideon glaring at him, which only made Yuto burst out in laughter, and poke Gideon in the cheek. "HOW SCARY! HOW EXTREMELY SCARY! I'M SHAKING IN MY ARMOR! LOOK AT ME, I'M A NERVOUS WRECK!" He was cackling, and poking Gideon. Gideon slashed at Yuto, and Yuto exploded in blood. Yuto covered up the blood with one of his arms, and stopped laughing. "Ass." "How rude." Yuto heard footsteps, and turned around. He nearly sprayed blood all over Freya and Odin, but stopped himself. He saw Freya, and his grin grew to each of his ears. "Freya, dear... Give your uncle Yuto a hug!" - Hillary and Ouki were at a coffee place, sipping coffee with Hillary watching a couple laughing. She wanted to vomit. Both of them were men. She looked to Ouki, and rolled her eyes. "Please... They should do it at home. Behind closed blinds. The perverts." Ouki heard her say those words, and laughed a little. The bigot. But, he had to play along, if to have her like him. "Of course. God knows how young they like them." Hillary smiled a little, and sipped her coffee. "You know, two of my crewmembers... Were in a relationship. In a way, I was glad. I was able to teach the crew a lesson about it." Ouki was rather surprised, and set his coffee cup down. "What did you do?" "Oh... I just... Taught a lesson about punishment." She smirked, and Ouki just sipped his coffee. Soon, he'll crush her. But for now, let her think she's on some pedestal. "So... On to Oliva." Ouki grinned, and set his cup down. "Indeed." - "Uncle Yuto?! NEVER HEARD OF YA!" Freya grabbed her three blades, and set them up. Yuto stared at her, and saw the sword in her mouth, and smirked. "Your daddy's sword! I remember that sword... He killed the master of our dojo for that sword... Good blade... Could cut through steel like butter." "How do you know my dad? He never had a brother." "Well, in a way, yes. Blood wise, I'm not related to him, but I like to believe that the connection we had made it important that we were family. Even if we had different opinions, that caused us to try to kill each other." "What are you talking about?" "You see, your dad was not of fan of hurting innocents. He would always get pissed if I cut down some nun or two, the hypocrite. He killed more people then I ever did! Well, we had a fight, and well... Let's just say the reason I wear armor isn't for protection, but because my body isn't good looking." Yuto gripped a sword, and lifted it. It was a nodachi, at 15 feet long, even bigger then him. Yuto chuckled, and pointed the blade at Freya. Even if she was 30 feet away, the blade was close to Freya's face. "Now... I know about you Freya. 15... And a Dragoon? Amazing... Even if you're the weakest Dragoon, it's still impressive even for the daughter of the former best." "What do you mean weakest?" "Kahn! That guy was a wimp, a chump, and a pussy. I hope he gave you a good fight! I remember that piece of shit! You know, even I was amazed by what Siegfried did to him, sheesh... But he had it coming. Way too weak for his own good. They're fight lasted... 10 seconds, I believe. So what was it for you? 4 seconds? 2 seconds? I heard he died... Did you do it on purpose, or was he so weak he couldn't handle..." "SHUT UP! TORNADO SLASH!" Freya did a spin, and sent a tornado of slashes at Yuto. Yuto swung his blade, and cancelled the tornado. However, Yuto's chest exploded with blood. Yuto looked at his wounds and scowled. "Thanks Gideon, now if I even move, the wound will open. I must have lost a gallon of blood or ten from that attack now. What the frigging hell Gideon?" Gideon only chuckled, and grabbed a snow cone. "Please, you should be able to kill her with ease." "True, but the blood will only mess up my armor. It's a bitch to clean up dry blood! Do you have any idea how time and money I spend on cleaning outfits? I do not get paid enough to do this!" Yuto looked to Freya, and lifted his sword. He then thrust his sword at Freya, and Freya barely dodged it. He cut part of Freya's hair, and she was surprised. He was so far away, but he nearly hit her. Yuto exploded in blood, and he put his hand over his scar. "Great, the blood is messing up my aim. Still, you are rather skilled to dodge it. Course, we are both Dragoons." "You're a Dragoon?" "Of course... In fact... 4 of the Dragoons are part of the White Court. Freya was shocked, and took a step back. The White Court are one of the four Yonkou crews, said to only be surpassed by the ROGE empire, and the Cross Front. Four Dragoons? All of them stronger then Kahn, who Freya barely beat. Yuto, even with all the damage he received, is stronger then Freya. Freya sheared two of her swords, and grabbed the one sword she wanted to use. Kahn's sword. She bursted it into flames, and put her sword on her side. "Let me fix your scar with some fire. HELL FIRE SLASH!" She was suddenly close to Yuto, and slashed him at his scar. Yuto screamed, and smoke came from his scar. He took a step back, and petted his scar. He felt his wound, and had a massive smirk on his face. "Thanks Freya dear... Let me repay you!" He lifted his sword up, and tried to slash, but his sword was blocked. He looked to who blocked him, and saw Odin, with a small katana. "Intriguing... But this should be a fun 2 on 2..." "Ummm..." Odin pointed behind himself, and Gideon was gone. "WHERE THE HELL IS GIDEON?!" - Gideon was on a swing set, licking a lollipop. "I might die with this diet." - "SON OF A BITCH! GIDEON BETRAYED ME... AGAIN!" Yuto took a step back, and swung his blade at Odin. Odin blocked it, and Yuto stopped. His breathing stopped as well, and he set his blade down, sheathing it. "What... What are you?" "What are you talking about?" "Your power... WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" "Odin." "What are you?! An Admiral?! A Legate General?! One of Hokate's newest and special Overlords... WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU?! I HIT YOU WITH MY STRONGEST SLASH, AND YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" Odin sheathed his blade, and Yuto hopped away, hitting a rock from behind. Yuto pointed at him, and hissed. "One day... I'll find out who you are... What you are... And how you're so strong... And I'll kill you... Freya... I say this as a friend of your father... DON'T TRUST THIS ODIN!" Yuto leaped away, skipping on the water, to run away. Odin turned around, and Freya pointed her blade at Odin's throat. "What are you? You're true strong to just be a disciple to my dad..." Odin exhaled, and laughed a little. "I wanted to keep this a secret a little longer... But I didn't lie. I was your father's disciple." Odin took his armor off, and Freya saw who he was. The man stepped out, and grabbed his sword. Freya's face became twisted in pure rage and anger at who it was. The person waved, and grinned. "Hello Freya... We meet again." "JARL!!!!!!!!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc